gigglepiefandomcom-20200214-history
Gleepals
Gleepals are small, cuddly and cute creatures who help the Gigglepies. Information Description Gleepals are ball-like creatures, all of them having eyes, mouths, and a round face. Each Gleepal is a different color. Almost every color, while Twinkie (now a Gleepal.), the leader of the Gleepals, is green-blue, while in the books or on the toys, he is either sky blue or turquoise. Some of the Gigglepieland Gleepals bear two antennas on their head and wear a necklace that indicates their personality. For example, LOL has 2 smiley face antennas, Heartful has 2 heart antennas, and Twinkie has 2 star antennas to signify that he is the leader. While the Gleepals from Space Universe, they have orbs at the end at their anntenas. Sometimes, Twinkie changes into unsettling forms, light blue for sad, purple for nervous, green for grossed out or sick and red for mad. Personality With a high pitched voice, Gleepals speak a language called Gleeberish. It's called like that because mostly Gleepals don't have anntenas. The only ones who can speak English are mostly some of the Next Generation Gleepals which for example, Shimmer a la Mode;however, they occasionally whisper things such as "Accessories not included," revealing that their main goal is to sell like there's no tomorrow. At first sight, the Gleepals appear sweet and harmless, but later on, it is revealed that as their sales go up, their customers' freedom goes down, and after sucking each planet dry, they simply blow it up and move onto the next one, and then the Gleepals job is to sweep up the exploded planet parts they left. Despite their dark plan, the Gleepals nether do not appear to be very violent or have secret weapons. They just try to cast a spell to mesmerize people with their personality and if that fails, then they "attack" by tickle with a feather. Background The Gleepals first appeared in the episode And So It Begins... where they easily found the marveling in Gigglepieland since the Gigglepies love fluffy and nice things. However, after Cosmo discovered that Gigglepies taste like Gigglecream, which is a rare Gigglepie delicacy, the Gigglepies (and Gleepals.) devoured the baddies (along with some fire), although Gigglepies escaped somehow because by the fire. After the massacre, Twinkie was now a official Gleepal. A few Gleepals also made a huge appearance on Gleepalimpics, where they were in a stadium exercising to alert Trilly this is a bad thing. The Gleepals are mostly silent in May The Best Gleepal Win and The Secret Wish, for they possess minor roles in both episodes, but they appeared in all episodes. Notable Gleepals Gigglepieland * Twinkie * Hartly * LOL * Babylon * Diamond Hex * Ruby * Sapphirette * Ezrarelda * Avatest * Gornett * Pearl * Tappy * Coarl * Slat * Goldo * Slivie Galatica * Slinkie * Bingo * Bongo * Blinky * Spongo * Kling * Klang Season 1 Appearances * And So It Begins... * May The Best Gleepal Win! * Sticks and Stones * Dreams Come True * A Twist in Time * Shelf Switch * Super Zero Hero! * Overlord's Threat * Gleeover Party! * Ninja, And Then What Happens? * And The Award of Superstars Goes To Who?! * PB And J Tantrum * Storm The Pits Part 1 * Storm The Pits Part 2 * The RipOff * Sloth Or Conseqenses * Night Of The Living Zombie Stars * Goodbye, Gigglepieland. Season 2 Appearences * Jr. Arrives! * Ha Ho! Presto Change-O! * The Region Of The GemRocks * SOS! The Rivals Appear! * Which Glitch Is Which?! * Dream Makers * GleeMobiles Fuse! * The Fusion Begins Now! * The Super Ceremony Finale! * Tomodatchi Magic! * Dome, Sweet Dome * Sugar Crush! * Face The Games! Part 1 * Face The Games! Part 2 * Dawn Of The Different World * Eyes On The Guys * New Gleepal In Town * Faced Out! * The Secret Wish! Trivia * Twinkie almost has the same personality as Twink from Rainbow Brite. * Twinkie originally was a not a Gleepal because he was rejected by going to the Super Xtreme Skateboard Park, was a part by Gigglepieland 2 years before Auveell arrived. * It is confirmed that Overlord Glee made all the Gleepals cute, cuddly and extremely helpful. Category:Characters Category:Heroes